


逃离纽约

by lexdivina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>译自原作提要：周一清晨，Thor一丝不挂地游荡在大厦周围；事情由此急转直下。或者说，全纽约都感染了外星催情花粉，Steve似乎是唯一一个头脑清醒的人。显然还会涉及到节庆狂欢、假冒僵尸、相思单恋和惊喜之吻。再加上一只捕熊器。</p>
            </blockquote>





	逃离纽约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [escape from new york](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569606) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Translated with authorization from the work of Beardsley, original link to be found here:  
> 授权翻译，译自Beardsley的作品，原文链接见下：
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/569606?view_adult=true
> 
> 丑陋的【】里面是译注。

回想起来，Steve或许早就该意识到有什么地方出了错。

~

事情开始于周一清晨，他看见Thor一丝不挂地游荡在大厦周围。

问题在于，Thor裸体巡视大厦的事实本身如今已经没什么值得震惊的了。新奇感早就消磨殆尽，Steve已经能对当众裸露见怪不怪，这让他倍感自豪；他甚至不再遮挡双眼，所做的只不过是在和Thor说话时小心翼翼地将目光锁定在他的脸上，在其它时候则避免望向Thor除了脸之外的剩余部分而已。三个多月以来，他既没惊喘或尖叫，也没发出其他令人尴尬的声音（除了他撞见Tony、Potts小姐和Mark VIII一起胡搞的那次，针对这场意外，Steve一直在练习选择性遗忘技能，就算是面临着酷刑的折磨和死亡的威胁，他也会坚决否认自己曾经目睹过任何类似景象）。

【MarkVIII是Tony的某套盔甲，你丫真会玩呀Tony……】

因此，当他走出电梯，来到大厦的公共楼层，双眼遭到来自裸体索尔高达二百余磅的冲击时，Steve只是清了清嗓子，开口说道：“嗨。你看见Natasha或是Clint了吗？我们本来应该进行模拟战演习的。” 

Thor似乎需要花一点儿时间才能将注意力恰当地集中到Steve身上。他露出微笑，却不是他平常那样永远处于状况外的明媚笑容，而是某种Steve看来只为Foster小姐保留的表情。“你好，Steve Rogers。”Thor说道，声音略有些沙哑。他大概是感冒了。“可悲可叹，吾未尝得见Natasha Romanoff 和Clint Barton。”

“哦。”Steve说，将视线固定在Thor左耳上方的某个地方。

“吾将转告你的需要。”Thor添道。

“多谢。”

“今日似乎事有异常。”Thor若有所思，“阿斯加德每每举行尔等中庭所谓的千禧年庆典，吾对摔角向来意兴阑珊，而今日，吾之思绪却飘至与吾弟或仙宫三勇士较量之时；吾等扭打嬉闹，阳光温暖吾等赤裸肌肤。”Thor上前一步；Steve则退后一步，退回到了电梯里面。这反应也许让他看上去像是个糟糕的朋友，但他实在不想聆听阿斯加德裸体摔角的故事。

“呃。”他说。

“吾可向汝传授这门高贵艺术，Steve Rogers。”Thor提议，又逼近一步，他低沉的嗓音中带着某种与感冒毫无关联的东西。

“或许……改天吧？”Steve一掌拍上通往底楼的按钮，电梯门缓缓关闭。他如释重负地长叹一声，拨弄着衬衫的领口。在开车返回布鲁克林的路上，他提醒自己，Thor来自一个与他们的世界大相径庭的文明，那个文明对赤身裸体在阳光下嬉闹这件事有着截然不同的风俗习惯。Steve因为这些风俗习惯而倍感局促又不是Thor的错。到家之后，Steve想要给Bucky发封邮件，因为Thor的Thor式风格总能让他开怀大笑。但Bucky可能不愿在出任务时心有旁骛。

所以，Steve将这件事彻底抛到了脑后。这是他的第一个错误。

~

第二天下午，他在前往总部的途中路过了一家星巴克。为一杯赏心悦目的咖啡花上整整六刀仍然罪不可赦，但Clint还是设法让Steve对“加糖咖啡因”产生了上瘾性依赖（Jane告诉他，考虑到他的新陈代谢，这再正常不过了），何况Steve实在是无法由衷抗拒一杯口感醇厚的热饮。若能设法切断复仇者们的咖啡供应，Loki和Super-Skrull之流征服世界的企图将会成功得多；至今还没人发现这点，这简直可谓奇迹。

Steve点了杯加豆奶的双份拿铁。多亏他吉星高照，周围没有他认识的人来嘲笑他。

“价钱是——”服务生说道，然后抬起双眼望向Steve；紧接着，她就像被掐住脖子一般停下了话头。再次开口时，她的声音降低了整整八度：“你猜怎么的，这杯免费。”

Steve感到一阵热潮涌上面颊。出于各种各样的原因，有些人认为他魅力出众，而他几乎已经习惯了这个事实，但他从来没被这么如饥似渴不假掩饰的目光注视过。“这真是太慷慨了。”他尴尬地说道。如果不是因为他正像抓着盾牌那样紧紧握住他装咖啡的纸杯，他已经耸起肩膀双臂交护在胸前了。

服务生从柜台上方向前靠来，舔了舔下唇。她的舌头上穿了环。“我可以让你看看我究竟能做到多么慷慨。”

“什么？”Steve说，“恩，呃。”从他自己的亲身经历和队友们一直为他灌输的流行文化来看，他知道，这个时代的人——特别是女人——和1944年比起来要主动得多。见鬼；他可是啃下了一整季的欲望都市呢。现在他感觉就像一只即将被装甲坦克碾过的小鹿，这些知识却丝毫无助于缓解他的恐慌。

她眼波迷蒙，唇边挂上轻佻的笑意。服务生用手指勾住Steve的衬衫衣领，将他拉近柜台。“我们可以找个私密的地方。”她喃喃低语，“也可以在这儿立即来一发。你决定吧，大个子。”

Steve说不上是什么因素发挥了作用：是那些污言秽语，还是即将（再次）遭到一名素不相识的年长女士强吻的疑虑和与之相伴的负罪感。无论发挥作用的是前者还是后者，它都足以让Steve猛然清醒过来，不再像个傻瓜一样呆立在原地。他一把抓住服务生的手腕，轻轻抽身退后。在Steve的碰触之下，她发出了呻吟般的声音；但当她张开双眼，看见他翻过吧台一路后退的时候，她的迷乱似乎褪去了一些，表情就好像Steve把她的猫杀来吃了一样。

“非常抱歉。”他说，“谢谢你的咖啡。”

街上的一半人在他经过时不是对他上下打量，就是把他看了又看；这太荒谬了。Steve认为这可能是某种21世纪一年一度的奇怪风俗，大家都懒得告诉他而已。就像星期二狂欢什么的，只不过少了点儿游行，多了点儿——多了点儿公共场合的下流行为。他路过了两个靠在玻璃展窗上接吻的姑娘——第三个姑娘正站在窗户对面，一手扶着玻璃，一手伸进自己的短裙里，情迷意乱地凝视着她们。

【维基百科告诉我，MardiGras，这个法语单词，意思是“油腻的星期二”，是大斋期开始之前的一天，为了准备斋期胡吃海塞的一天。现在已经成了一个狂欢节。】

如今他已经完全失去了拜访总部的心情。相反，Steve搭上了开向曼哈顿中区的地铁。他抓起一张报纸，假装沉浸其中，对车厢前段传来的响动充耳不闻。谢天谢地，没人再来骚扰他了，而且他还在前往Stark大厦的路上设法避开了更多令人尴尬的表演。如果真有什么出人意料的星期二狂欢，Steve相信Tony会委婉地告诉他真相——或者不那么委婉，而是对他大声嘲笑，一直嘲笑到Steve不再那么震惊，可以继续过他的日子为止。

~

当然，万万没想到的是，当Steve跟随JARVIS的指示进入实验室——还是车库？——的时候，他差点被闪瞎了眼睛。

“我的老天。”他惊叫，闭上双眼，又抬起双手捂在眼皮上以防万一。他像个孩子一样一动不动地站在原地。这简直是令人不寒而栗、毛骨悚然。他的耳朵烫得可怕，Steve不禁怀疑他的天灵盖会直接掀开，他就这样横死当场。死了也好，他想，因为Bruce和Tony在保时捷前盖上翻滚的景象已经深深烙进了他的脑海，Steve深知他已经永远回不到从前的自己了。

“嗨，队长。”Bruce低声吐气。

“我实在是非常，非常抱歉。”Steve说。他的声音高亢而滑稽，一部分思维仿佛脱离了他的意识，思索着Tony是否会要求他保守这个秘密，思索着他是否应该将这件事告诉Potts小姐。但Steve很快想了起来，在21世纪，交往中的人们有时候比其他人拥有更多……自由。苍天在上，他必须停止胡思乱想，立即动身，从这儿火速撤离。

“没事儿，别担心。”Tony说。

“我不担心，真的。”Steve说，“我这就走——嗷！”

落在他胸前的手令他浑身一抖，震惊地退向后方。Steve睁开双眼。Tony近在咫尺；即使隔着Steve的棉质衬衫，他也能感觉到那只手掌的热度。Tony似乎完全没有因为自己领带甩过肩头、裤子根本没穿的状态而产生任何困扰。他一脸讪笑，Steve一直以为那副笑容是为艳舞舞娘们专门保留的——这是他所能想到的最为客气的委婉说法。

“你应该留下。”Tony说。不知为何，他的声音听起来和之前那名服务生一模一样，Steve突然意识到大事不妙，非常不妙。“你，”Tony继续说道，手掌从Steve的胸前缓缓下移，“绝对应该，”现在，他的手指已经勾住了Steve牛仔裤的腰带，“……留下。”

“唔。”Steve勉强说道。他不知道哪个事实更加令他惊恐：Tony没有滔滔不绝出口成章；Tony的手离他的 _要害_ 只有三英寸；Bruce正一丝不挂四肢大开地躺在保时捷上，兴致盎然地观察着事态的发展。

“他说的没错。”他说，“正所谓三人成行。这会很有趣的，Steve。”

“我倍感荣幸。”Steve说，如果实在没有别的办法，他至少也要保持住理智的假相。“可我不想。呃。”

Tony竟然又设法凑近了一些。他不得不踮起脚尖；然而，他一旦踮起了脚尖，就可以紧紧贴住Steve的耳朵喃喃细语了：“看看你，看看你吧，你比这辆车还漂亮，或许骑起来也会更棒。”他的手掌覆上Steve的两腿之间。

就好像一盆冷水迎面泼来，震惊之下，Steve当即展开了行动。他冲出实验室，冲上台阶，速度如此之快，他确定自己在身后留下了一串扬尘。他差点和Potts小姐撞个满怀。他正想开口道歉，但她却伸出一根手指压住他的双唇，又抛来一个媚眼，打断了他的话。Steve惊恐地发现她的上衣已经脱下了一半。

“你是要来还是要走，队长？”她问道，扭头示意实验室。 _来_ 这个字被她说得仿佛具有了某种和行动方向完全无关的含义。Steve一言不发地摇了摇头，拔腿就跑。

【“来”，也就是come，还有“达到高潮”的意思。】

尽管Tony的大厦到布鲁克林距离不短，他却既没叫的士也没坐地铁。他一路狂奔，在路人望向他的目光中片刻不停，对小巷里面拥吻的情侣全部视而不见。当他终于把自己锁进他和Bucky共享的公寓时，汗水已经浸透了他的衬衫；他的胸腔紧得仿佛哮喘即将发作。

他并没有气喘吁吁地坐在地板上，而是针对这三件事写下了他所能回忆起来的全部细节。现在，他不仅十分确定这些事件彼此关联，还发现了某个规律。体温升高、瞳孔扩散、判断力丧失、自制力低下。Thor和Tony的性情难以琢磨，但Steve自诩识人有术，他从不认为Bruce和Potts小姐会突发奇想向自己的（完全柏拉图意义上的）朋友乞爱求欢。有什么地方出了问题。绝对出了问题。谁也不能让Steve相信这只是一场星期二狂欢、国际想做就做节或者类似的东西。他有一台小型笔记本电脑，只需打开维基百科就知道21世纪根本不存在这种玩意儿。

他打开新闻，几个月里第一次使用电视。画面中出现的是时代广场和……一场类似于大型性爱盛宴的东西。Steve眼睁睁地看着记者一把撕掉自己身上的礼服衬衫，飞奔着加入肉搏；摄影师则紧随其后。Steve换了好几个台，看到的景象大同小异：各种混乱不堪的报道，无不是关于这座陷入了纯粹彻底而又莫名其妙的放荡气氛的城市。其实，这场景看上去还颇有些奇妙；所谓奇妙，那感觉和一场车祸想必也差不多。 但很快，Steve的大脑重新开始运作，他关掉了电视。

然后去洗了好久的冷水澡。鉴于他很可能是全城现在唯一的正常人，而他毕竟不是 _机器人_ 。

问题是，他所接受的训练中没有任何项目、任何内容能够帮他应对眼下的局面。直觉告诉他，这疯狂的一切很可能是某个精神错乱的邪恶魔王所策划的另一个阴谋。就算这是迄今为止最匪夷所思的阴谋，如果Doctor Doom真的决定给全纽约的市民一齐灌下迷奸药，Steve也不会太过惊讶。尽管如此，他宁愿蒙上眼睛攻进九头蛇基地，也不愿面对这样的危机，更别提街上还时不时传来激情四射的呻吟。

他还在思索着该如何躲开街上的人群进入神盾局或天空母舰——讨厌归讨厌，他总不能仅仅因为这件事尴尬透顶就从逃避责任。就在此时，他听见门锁转动的声音，门随即敞开了。

完全是靠着直觉——他今天实在是受够了被人上下其手——Steve胡乱抓起了两个可以被当作武器的东西。报纸和空披萨盒若是不经改进实在难当重任，但Steve还是将卷起来的报纸作为长剑指向前方，又把纸盒挡在身前，在这副荒唐的模样中尽量保持他身为士兵的尊严。

“呃。”门口的Bucky说道。

“两手放在我能看到的地方。”Steve说，试图听来自信满满，不暴露他的真实感受：就好像有什么人刚刚一把抽走了他脚底的地毯。

哦，还有，他能对付任何人，唯独对付不了Bucky。Bucky选在此时此刻返回家中，绝对是他所能遇到的最为糟糕的情况。Steve可以把其他人推到一旁，可以表现得彬彬有礼、头脑清醒、坐怀不乱。但这可是 _Bucky_ ，如果他也感染了其他人身上的病毒，Steve不知道自己是否还能头脑清醒坐怀不乱。就算他 _真的想要_ 头脑清醒坐怀不乱。

感染者们也许已经身不由己了；若是还保有丝毫自制力，他们干出来的那些事儿很可能会令他们自己也大惊失色。然而，如果这就是让Bucky对他心生渴望的唯一方法，如果这就是让Bucky回应Steve多年以来绝望憧憬的唯一可能——尽管短暂而且并非出于自愿——Steve依然会接受。这大概会让他变成一个令人作呕的人，一个更加糟糕的朋友，但管他呢，他还是会接受的。

Bucky把挎在肩头的背包扔上地面，缓缓举起双手。“Steve，”他用平静的声音安抚道，就像Steve得了肺炎以为自己离死不远时那样，“Steve，别紧张。你的名字是Steve Rogers，你现在在纽约。你很安全。是我，我是Bucky，你最好的朋友。无论发生了什么，我都会帮你的。”

“我没失忆。”Steve说，向后退去，“我很好。”

Bucky意有所指地望向Steve手中的报纸，Steve用它指着Bucky的方式就好像他正拿着一架全世界威力最弱的火箭炮。

“你去过外面吗？”Steve问道。

“吴特工把我扔在了屋顶上。”Bucky说，“我还没去汇报任务呢。”他的声音中可能带有几分忧虑，除此之外却相当正常。Steve对此并不确定，但他并非面色潮红，而且，好吧，穿戴齐整。Steve心中某处危险的小角落里传来大失所望的感觉，但他命令它闭嘴。

“你也没有任何……冲动。”Steve逼问。

“冲动。”Bucky毫无语气地重复。

“不雅的冲动？涉及到……不雅……言行。”

Bucky忧心忡忡地看着他，似乎是以为Steve的大脑搭错了筋。实话实说，Steve不能怪他。然而，“Steven Rogers，”Bucky说道，“你的母亲会感到羞耻的。请使用开化人类的词汇说话。”

他的口吻听上去和住在他们楼上的陈夫人一模一样。有次Bucky在小凉台上抽烟，被她浇了一头冷水。Steve忍不住大笑起来，笑声近乎窒息。他的肩膀放松下来，纵身扑到沙发上，两手遮脸，笑得喘不上气来。

“我的天啊。”他终于开口，“Bucky，这座城市彻底疯了，每个人都试图和我做爱。太 _可怕_ 了。”

一拍停顿过后，Bucky说道：“什么。”

Steve叹了口气：“打开新闻。”

五分钟后，Bucky坐在Steve身边的沙发上，双眼圆睁，看着一名身着生化防护服的记者努力转播时代广场的景象。事态已经发展到连找出一个穿着衣服的人都十分困难的地步。十五分钟后，Bucky关上电视，小心翼翼地维持着淡定的表情转向Steve。

“我没——”他说，然后清了清嗓子，“这是怎么了？”

“我猜是某种流行病。”Steve说，“可能是某个邪恶魔王发动的袭击，我也不知道。大家彻底失控了，他们——如你所见。城里的每个角落都是这副模样。目前为止，你我是唯一对此免疫的人。可能是因为你和吴特工来晚了，也可能是因为病毒还没感染到你身上。Buck，我们必须有所行动。”

“什么行动？”Bucky问道。

“我不知道。”Steve泄气地说。“我毫无头绪。今天是我一生中最糟糕的一天。”他添道。这说法未免略有些怨气冲天，但今天的确糟糕透顶。“我再也不能直视Bruce和Tony了。”记忆中的画面令他不由颤抖。

Bucky好像被掐住了脖子。“你们玩3P了？”他质问。

“什么？没有！”Steve瞪着他，大吃一惊，“老天，我没有。没那种事儿。我，呃，被摸了一把，然后就跑了。”他决定不告诉Bucky局面本应发展成4P，因为Potts小姐当时正在赶来参加游戏的路上（Steve确信这是一场爱意融融、彼此尊重的游戏）。

“所以你 _逃离了_ 3P现场。”Bucky说，痛心疾首。

“好吧。”Steve开口，然后尴尬地耸了耸肩，“没错，我猜。”

Bucky一直紧盯着他，“为什么？”他的困惑之情溢于言表。

Steve张了张嘴，又闭上了。

为什么？因为Bruce、Tony和Potts小姐都不是他喜欢的类型。因为Steve对性事的兴趣还不足以让他和任何投怀送抱的人上床——就算这做法老套而保守，和如今的年代格格不入。因为被拿来和汽车作比较是他这辈子听过的最为扫兴的话。因为无论纽约的居民遭遇了什么，这都是一场疾病，一个畸变。因为Steve喜欢的类型就在面前，近在咫尺，却无法触及，仿佛他们依然因为时间、冰雪和死亡而天人两隔。

“感染者没有知情首肯的能力。”最后他说，“就算我真的有兴致，我也兴致全失了。”

“真的假的？丝毫不剩？”Bucky斜了他一眼。“科技没让变得你欲火勃发啊，嗯哼？”

【欲火勃发，hotand bothered，没那么糟糕的译法是热血沸腾。】

“它让你变得欲火勃发了吗？”Steve抢在咬到自己的舌头之前设法反驳道。

Bucky摊手一笑。“你再清楚不过，能让我欲火勃发的只有爆炸。”他说，“很多很多的爆炸。”

“我还以为是只有Gabe呢。”Steve说。

Bucky夸张地叹了口气。“我和他的爱不会有结果的。”

Steve哼了一声。他向后靠在沙发上，手臂盖住双眼。紧张感渐渐消失，肌肉一块块放松下来。“我很高兴你回来了。也很高兴你没扑到我身上。”

“对，说得好，不客气。”Bucky说，“好了。这是有史以来最愚蠢最诡异的危机，比起巨型乌贼那次也有过之而无不及。不过你说得没错。我们不能坐在这里无所事事。如果这真的是邪恶魔王的阴谋，那他也太他妈别出心裁了。但复仇者们全都中了招，不是吗？所以，剩下的只有你我二人。我们必须赶去神盾局。”

即便是在一场突如其来的疯狂性爱袭击中，Bucky依然可以帮他保持清醒，这一事实令人宽慰。他点了点头，然后他们站起身来展开行动。Bucky本来就穿着制服，所以他只需重新装好背包，把枪支匕首换成不致命的兵器、烟雾弹和钩枪，以及在这场特殊的街巷战中可以发挥作用的任何装备。Steve则换上了一套纯黑色的神盾局制服——这是Fury扔给他的，让他在那套标志性的服装被破坏时也能奔上战场。穿着它倒也说不上不对劲，但Steve走出卧室时依然觉得有点尴尬（ _不穿_ 紧身衣Steve反而会让Steve感到尴尬，这似乎有违人性啊）；然而，Bucky快速扫了他一眼，点头以示赞赏，所以这衣服还是挺不错的。

Bucky回家时搭乘的喷气式飞机早已消失不见，但这其实算不上意料之外的事情。他们站在屋顶边缘，花了一分钟时间观赏街道中上演的闹剧。天色已晚，他们脚下的城市显得太过安静：没有汽车，没有巴士。除了几个一脸恍惚的游荡者，街道中央空空如也。相反，人行道上则挤满了相拥的情侣，他们靠在路灯、墙壁和橱窗边上纠缠不休。事到如今，窘迫不堪的Steve已经不觉得这场景看来令人兴奋了，它只让人倍感怪诞。

“神盾局曾进行过应对末日僵尸的训练。”Bucky说。

Steve其实并不知道这件事。“是吗？”

Bucky点头。“就像Barton让我们看的那些电影一样。”

“你知道，我很确定那些电影里每个人都死得很惨。”Steve说，歪嘴一笑，“最先惨死的总是两个自以为能拯救世界的军人。”

“那倒是。不过，就算有人发现我们还活着，我们也不过是会被一大群人追杀罢了。”Bucky对他露齿而笑。

Steve翻了个白眼。“你可真能说笑。OK。我们不得不假定整座城市都是敌占区，采用比较麻烦的办法。我们避开街道和开阔区域，能不交手就不交手。如果不能——使用镇静药镖。Easy-queen-roger战术。”

“是Echo-quebec-romeo战术。”Bucky纠正道，“要与时俱进啊，伙计。”他大笑起来；Steve在他身侧推了一把。“好了好了，我知道。这事儿很严肃、现在不是开玩笑的时候、世界的命运取决于此，诸如此类。”然后他收起了笑容。“Steve，假如我也——”

【Steve说的战术名称直译是轻松-皇后-游荡者；Bucky说的战术名称直译是回声-魁北克-罗密欧。英文发音稍微有那么一丁点相似。】

“别。”Steve说，尽管他并不确定自己想说的究竟是 _别说出来_ 还是 _别抽疯了_ 。

“假如我也变成了他们那样。”Bucky不依不饶，双眉紧蹙，“你得打晕我。我本该让你杀了我，但那未免有点太过夸张了。”

Steve咬紧牙关，忍住灼痛的失落感。比起和Steve在偏离柏拉图关系的状态下冒险共处，Bucky当然更希望失去神智。Steve早就习惯了，自从青春期后，他一直在克服这种失落，告诉自己不要如此多愁善感、如此脆弱可悲。不论如何，还有另外一个原因让Bucky不愿变成其他人那样；在被用作杀人机器那么多年之后，他对无法掌控自己的感觉恨之入骨。因此，他之所以会做出那样的决定，也许和Steve并没有什么关系。

“当然。”Steve说，“我会敲晕你的。嘿，这和在Brno的时候有点像啊，不是吗？”

“我在Brno中了枪。”Bucky说，“所以根本不像，我也不希望这次和Brno有任何相似之处。天啊，我讨厌巷战。”

“我知道你讨厌。”Steve看着Bucky检查他的来复枪。他们同时戴上夜视镜，世界瞬间变成一片柔和的绿色，下方街道的人群则是一团团红黄相间的色块，便于他们瞄准。Steve转向Bucky，Bucky也望向Steve。他们向对方点头示意。“准备好了，Barnes特工？”

“随时待命，Rogers队长。”Bucky说道。他比划了个敬礼的姿势，扳下钩枪。

 

~

事实证明，Bucky在某种程度上没说错：绕过纽约城中激情高涨的市民，感觉和他们在僵尸电影里看到的场景可谓大同小异——指的是那些把僵尸塑造得神志不清、步履蹒跚的电影。原本，Steve认为狂暴的僵尸才更能营造出紧张的气氛，但现在，他十分庆幸这场危机的始作俑者持有不同见解。

比起他们路过的模糊色块，Bucky才是更分散注意力的因素。他时不时停下脚步作出评论：“哇哦，看上去可真疼啊，我不确定人类的身体是否能弯曲到那种程度。”或是，“得有人教教这家伙安全和理智是什么意思。”再不然，“不是吧，我再也不吃千层面了。”他不断提醒着Steve，周围的整个世界都已经将理智抛诸脑后，而Steve就仿佛被困在了一座大型地雷阵里。现实简直让人心力憔悴。他和Bucky想必是整座纽约城中唯一还穿着裤子的两个人。这其实有点屈辱。

也有点可笑，真的。就算Bucky没有对那些本不有趣的场景做出有趣的评论，Steve也能体会到他们两个像穿越战区一样穿过纽约城的事实本身有多么好笑。他们全副武装、手持来福、随时戒备，完全是靠着30年代固有的守旧思维才保住了理智。

他们在黎明之前抵达曼哈顿，又花了几个小时在城市的屋顶上和后巷间来回穿梭，最终来到了位于时代广场的神盾局总部。这里的情形不太像Clint为他们展现僵尸末日，倒更像是某种耶罗尼米斯·博斯笔下虚无迷乱的梦魇。红外视觉令这幅画面看来益发令人作呕。

【关于耶罗尼米斯·博斯，百度有话说：他多数的画作多在描绘罪恶与人类道德的沉沦。博斯以恶魔、半人半兽甚至是机械的形象来表现人的邪恶。】

总部的顶层出口并未上锁，他们沿着消防通道进入大楼。到了第四层，在过去一个小时中一直走在前方的Bucky突然示意Steve停下脚步。

“怎么了？”

“我得去下医疗区。”Bucky说。他打开门锁，然后退到一旁。Steve举起M4，点了点头，Bucky刚一推开门，他就立即冲出去扫视整条走廊。

“安全。”

Bucky紧随其后。他们有条不紊地在一片漆黑的走廊中缓慢前行，就像一架上好了油的机器。Steve有时会怀念这种感觉，怀念军人般精准的严格和轻松，Bucky守护着他的六点钟方向。和复仇者们的共事则与此不同，他经常担心队友把彼此当作敌人误杀。但此时此刻，他只是一名士兵。也许他应该多接点儿二人任务；Bucky可以支援他。

医疗区沐浴在应急灯的红光之中，里面空无一人。Steve环视四周，Bucky则用重型橱柜堵住大门。地上散落着几件实验服、随手乱扔的鞋子，和一副被人踩坏的眼镜。不难理解，比起这个到处都是尖锐棱角和不锈钢的地方，医生们显然更愿意去休息室或更舒适的场所疯狂玩乐。

Steve看着Bucky在一堆器械中翻来翻去，直到他终于找出一支依然带着塑料包装的干净针筒和一小瓶清澈液体为止。他脱下右脚的靴子。裤筒下方露出一截绷带。Steve走了过去，想看得更清楚一点。

Bucky咬开塑料包装，为注射做好准备。“外用止疼剂罢了，我没事。”Steve望向他的脸，却并不觉得他没事：即便是在黯淡的应急红光下，他依然脸色发白，牙关紧咬。Steve想起他完成任务后就直接回了家，既没汇报任务也没进行体检。那还是昨天的事儿。

“发生了什么？”

“捕熊器。”Bucky一遍给自己注射，一边咬着牙说道。

Steve目瞪口呆。“ _再说一遍_ ？”

“闭嘴吧，我们出发。”Bucky厉声说道。他迅速起身，拿上他的来复枪。Steve跟着他穿过医疗室，来到大厦另一端的东部出口，一路上甚至没太注意周围的情况，因为 _Bucky被捕熊器夹住了_ ，他却懒得告诉Steve。鉴于他无法相信Bucky能够照顾好自己，和Bucky一起出任务的主意顿时愈显明智。苍天在上，如今Steve禁不住想知道Bucky有过多少次濒死的经历，却从未告诉他。

“我们以后得好好谈谈这事。”他低说，声音回荡在空旷的走廊里。

Bucky悄悄嘀咕了些什么。好像是：“你比我奶奶还烦。”但Steve愿意扮演他们之中更宽宏大量的那个，所以他无视了这句抱怨。

“楼下的实验室里肯定有人。”他转变了话题，“我们应该尝试联系Fury，也许他知道更多消息，或是——”

Bucky的手捂住了他的嘴；Steve根本没看见他的动作，惊愕之下咬到了自己的舌头。他那颗永远十二岁的小小童心想要舔一下Bucky的手心，看看会发生些什么。但也可能是他愚蠢的性欲想要这么做。

“嘘。”Bucky皱眉，“我听到了一些响动。”

现在Steve也听到了。一阵低沉的笑声从走廊的另一端远远传来，脚步也随之响起。不止一个人。然而，还没等Steve分辨出究竟有几个人，Bucky就一把抓住了他，将他赶进右手边的一间审讯室里。他关上灯，贴墙而设的单向玻璃为他们提供了一个绝佳的视角。Natasha穿着内衣跑进走廊，他们眼睁睁地看着她解开胸罩。她正好停在审讯室前面；Steve本以为她会发现屋里有人，但她没有，她根本没有望向他们。

她望向走廊。很快，Hill特工就跑到了她身边，浑身上下只穿了一件宽松的背心。她秀发披散。Steve从没见过她放下头发的样子。好吧，他也从没见过她娇躯半裸、锁骨和项间布满吻痕的样子。只不过披散的头发更令他震惊罢了。

当Clint一丝不挂地跑进走道，和Hill展开激吻时，Bucky缓缓伸手捂住了Steve的双眼。Steve还是能通过指缝看见足够多的东西，但他没必要让Bucky知道这点。

他们一动不动地呆立原地，看着Natasha牵住Hill伸出的双手，与她十指交缠。她从Hill的指尖一路吻了上去，吻过手臂，直到完全抢占了Client的位置。她们相拥而吻，耳鬓厮磨，双手上下游走。Steve认为他们最后绝对会转移阵地，上帝保佑，他们千万要转移阵地。但他们没有。Natasha直接将Hill推到墙边，Clint在她面前跪了下来。Steve急忙转身，脸颊发烫。

一秒钟后，他又一把抓住Bucky的肩膀，把他也转了过来。

“我们不该看。”他轻声说道，“他们享有隐私。”

“整座大厦都装了摄像头。”Bucky轻声回答，“没人强迫他们在走廊中间开搞。”

几分钟后，Bucky的耐心消耗殆尽。他转头一瞥，又飞快地转了回来。Steve望向他，看见他双眼圆睁，两颊绯红。

“现在，呃。”Bucky说，“我必须想象一下裸体的Colonel Phillips。”

“上帝。”Steve说。他挺直脊背；他既想回头亲眼看看能让Bucky面红耳赤的场景，又想在地上挖个坑缩进去一死了之，这两种相反的冲动同样强烈，几乎不相上下，简直令人惊奇。“你这混蛋，裸体的Colonel Phillips会让我做 _噩梦_ 的。”

“太好了。”Bucky说，“如果我不得不遭受折磨，你也得陪我一起。”

屋外传来一阵嘶哑绵长的呻吟，接着是一声：“哦，对，对，就是那样，就是——”然后是：“太棒了，不是吗，他可真棒，他真是棒极了——哦，你也太……别那么快，还不到时候……”

Bucky以手掩面。“这不是真的。”他痛苦不堪地说，“这不是真的。”他靠住身后的双向玻璃，滑坐在地，两手搭在膝盖中间。Steve坐到他身旁。他的制服变得又紧又难受，他情愿付出极大的代价，只为换来另一场冷水澡。或是换来两分钟的独处时间，好让他悄悄打完手枪然后愧赧而死。

“这不公平。”他嘟囔道，“为什么羞愤难当的反而是 _我们_ ？我们又没像见不到明天的太阳一样搞起来。”

“哈哈。”Bucky虚弱地笑了笑，闭上双眼，“上帝啊。”

Steve拧着眉毛转过头去，“怎么了？”

“没事儿。”

“说啊，怎么了？”

“我只是实在不愿幻想你说的场景罢了。”Bucky说道，两颊再次泛起红晕。

幻想……他们两个在一起的场景？Steve咽了口唾沫。他有种糟糕透顶的预感，好像胃里填满铅块。“Bucky。Buck，难道——难道你也感染了？”

Bucky摇了摇头，仰头靠在墙上，依然紧闭双眼。有那么一会儿，Steve看着Bucky上下移动的喉结，然后忧虑之情战胜了欲念。他伸出两根手指按住Bucky的脖子，检查他的脉搏。Bucky猛地一缩，立即睁开眼睛。但他无法后退；Steve用一只手扶住了他的头颅，审视着他的双眼。

“你的瞳孔放大了。”他说。突然之间，审讯室变小了很多，Steve意识到他们离得有多近；相距只有数寸之遥。Bucky只需稍微动一下，就可以让他们瞬间贴到一起。直到此时此刻，Steve才发现他本应别无用心的手指已经挪动了位置，正托着Bucky的后脑。继续贴近实在不是个好主意，但他还是这么做了。“你的心在狂跳。”

“它当然会狂跳。”Bucky怒道。他靠在Steve手中，和他久久对视。然后，Bucky挑起嘴角，露出一抹若隐若现的微笑。一时之间，Steve无法呼吸，他确定有什么事就要发生了。但那一刻转瞬即逝，Bucky挣脱开来。“你也是。你确定你没事？”

“我很好。”Steve说了谎，抢在Bucky揭穿他之前站起身，起身后才迟迟想起双向玻璃的另一侧正在上演什么好戏。但走廊里已经空无一人。地上躺着Natasha的胸罩，墙面一团污秽，Steve把那些痕迹一概认定为汗水。“没人了，我们走。”

他们悄然溜出审讯室。Bucky在前方带路，始终没和Steve发生眼神接触——直到他们抵达实验室，差点被Jane Foster射中为止。

“别靠近！”她端着两把电击枪，一把瞄准Steve，一把瞄准Bucky，但她的双手却颤抖不止。她的头发蓬乱不堪，眼睛下方带着黑眼圈。“我是认真的，队长，你那副英俊的傻样对我没用。”

Steve举起双手，掌心向上，点头示意Bucky效仿他的动作。“Jane，我们很正常。我们没有感染。”

“Erik也这么说。”她瞪着Steve，“上次我见到他的时候，他刚和Darcy还有Thor亲热完。”

“很抱歉。”Steve说，“我相信他们不是故意刺伤你的。”

Jane依然瞪着他，但Steve耐心的微笑、举起的双手和清白无害的气质终于瓦解了她的戒心。她长叹一声，放下电击枪。“好吧，你们没有感染。你好，Barnes特工。”她添道，向Bucky抛去一个微笑。

值得赞赏的是，Bucky完全舍弃了他那种向所有会移动的生物暗送秋波的惯用问候方式。他简单地点了点头。“女士。”

“所以你也没被感染。”Steve说。

“不会再被感染了。”Jane双臂抱胸，“我正站在风眼里。”

“你为什么不从头说起呢？”Bucky说道。

~

因此，事实证明，这场突如其来的变故和什么邪恶魔王毫无关联，与之息息相关的是Jane，Bruce和Tony凑到一起为Hulk研制镇静剂的试验。

“在阿斯加德有一种每隔几百年才开放一次的花。”Jane解释道，“它拥有猛烈的催情效果，可是Thor显然没有提及这点，他只说这种花能让闻到它的人心情愉快、充满活力什么的。我们本来应该穿上生化防护服，但我们没有，因为Tony对待科学程序就像他对待我们花了几个月时间写出来给同行审阅的论文一样缺乏敬意——”她顿了顿，恼怒地哼了一声，明显说到了自己的痛处。Steve发出同情的声音。“总而言之，我们没穿防护服就开始了研究，变态的催情花粉飘了出来，Bruce先吸进了一些，然后是Tony。接着他们就突然在这张桌子上做了起来。”

Steve和Bucky不约而同地从那张桌子面前退开一步。

“你为什么没感染？”Steve问道。

“我感染了。”Jane承认。她揉了揉后颈。“不过，呃，我还没有彻底丧失理智。于是，我把自己锁紧了洗手间。然后……哈哈，你懂的。经过几十次……高潮，冲动就渐渐消失了。”

Steve差点噎住。

Bucky低声吹了个口哨。“几十次？”他听来颇为动容。

Jane耸了耸肩膀，又清了清嗓子。“不论如何，现在我已经完全康复了。可是当我走出洗手间的时候，半座城市都已经惨遭感染。从那时起我就一直在尝试寻找解药。”

“我还以为你是个天体物理学家呢。”Bucky说道。

“我的确是，但我还是个非常聪明的人，又是如今的纽约城中唯一能连贯说出两个单词的人。好吧，”她纠正道，“现在又多了你们两个。除了你们没像那些外星化学专家一样扑向我。无意冒犯。”

“你没有冒犯。”Bucky露出微笑。Jane瞪着他，迫使他收起笑容。

“我想给你们做几个测试。”她说，“特别是你，Barnes特工。”

Bucky挑起眉毛：“我？”

Jane耸了耸肩肩膀，从他们身边经过，走向实验室的另一头。“既然我们的队长是个所谓的超级人类，不知他能不能帮我封锁大门呢？”Steve从善如流，帮着她用障碍物将门堵了起来。“好了，你的新陈代谢就像个可怕的劲量兔。照我猜想，就算持续暴露在花粉之中，你燃烧花粉的速度也快到让它们来不及发挥功效。酒精、咖啡或其他能够增进或减退神经系统活力的东西对你也是一样。” 

【Energiserbunny，估计是作者打错，因为这玩意儿应该叫Energizer Bunny，劲量电池的吉祥物，一个不停敲鼓的粉色兔子。】

她开始在翻找摆着各种设备的货架，挑出针筒和静脉滴注管。回来的时候，她两手抓满器械，胳膊下面还夹着一副显微镜。她抬了抬下巴，示意Steve和Bucky坐到一张轮床上。

“我们也许能成功，但我必须给你们注射——我也不知道是什么的药剂。我们不得不在每立方尺氧气含有更多花粉的情况下找出解决之道。但你，”Jane边说边转向Bucky。Steve认出了她的微笑：那是一名潜心工作的科学家才会露出的微笑。此时此刻，他和Bucky对她来说连人类都算不上，只能算是有待解决的课题。“你的大脑应该已经一团乱麻了才对。我看过你的档案，Zola博士对你进行过一些改造，是吧？”

“是。不过基本都失败了。只是让我的愈合速度变快了一点，需要的睡眠变少了一点而已。”

Jane点了点头。“加速愈合因子，档案里提过。所以你的脊柱才不至于被你的左臂扯出来，对吧？”

“什么？”Steve叫道；Bucky令他大吃一惊。Bucky叹了口气，转开目光。

“实际上，”他说，“我的脊柱、锁骨、肩胛骨和胸骨都被换成了钛和埃曼德的金属合金。愈合因子不过是为了帮助我带动那堆破烂罢了。”

“这就解释得通了。”Jane说。

“不不，解释不通。”Steve说，试图让自己听起来不那么惊恐，“你从没告诉过我他们给你换了一副骨架。”

Bucky向他露出疲惫的微笑。“我比你矮不少，却重了二十磅。你从没觉得奇怪？”

“好吧，既然你现在提出了这点，的确奇怪。”Steve说。

Jane抓住Bucky的手臂，卷起他的制服袖子，将皮下注射器推进他的手臂。“待会儿随你们说笑，现在是科学时间。”她兴致勃勃地说道，“看，花粉和免疫系统没有发生反应，这说明你的超级白细胞并未投入工作。因此，你本应和其他人一样易受影响，也许比他们略好一些。我们必须搞清楚你的意志为什么还没崩溃。”

“大概是因为我自制力出众。”Bucky笑着说道。

Steve哼了一声，然后试图用咳嗽加以掩饰。

~

结果，他们在实验室里住了两天还多，期间几次扫荡了食堂和医疗室，在囤积食物的同时，也为Bucky收集了一些干净绷带和镇痛药剂。Jane对他们两个视而不见，她更喜欢寸步不离地守在显微镜旁边，时不时地哼哼两声，期间只停下来猛灌她那种蓝色的能量饮料。有那么一刻钟，忧心忡忡的Steve想要带她去吃顿像样的正餐，或是小睡一觉，但对天才科学家的了解却让他袖手旁观；Jane似乎准备一直工作到倒下为止，说实在的，Steve没资格质疑她，也没资格对她发表长篇大论。

但他绝对有资格向Bucky慷慨陈词。因此，在他们“I Spy”的漫长较量间隙，他坚持要亲自帮Bucky护理伤口（那个 _捕熊器_ 造成的伤口）。陷阱夹住了Bucky的小腿，深达半英寸的三角形豁口连成了一道半月形的伤痕。在Steve属于外行人的眼中，肌肉组织似乎并未严重撕裂，却依然有些受损。每隔六个小时，他就要求Bucky吞下一堆抗生素和消炎药。他还换了缝合钉——原来的那些和办公用品可疑地相似——并涂上医用胶水。两天之后，Bucky甚至连绷带也不再需要了。

【ISpy保留没翻，因为我拿不准它是指电影“我是间谍”，还是指儿童丛书“视觉大发现”。在这个语境中两者似乎都能说通：“我是间谍”可以指Steve盘问Bucky被换骨的经历，“视觉大发现”可以指他们在食堂和医疗室翻找东西。非要说的话，我觉得更可能是前者。】

说实话，有时候，完全是因为医疗技术在过去七十年间突飞猛进，Steve才没有为了Bucky或其他队友而担心到死。在40年代，被捕熊器夹过之后，再接受一场质量优劣随机的临时医疗，很可能会落得截肢乃至更加悲惨的下场。

第二天，Jane的惊呼将Steve从不得安宁的浅睡中唤醒了：“我的天啊！”

当时正值子夜，他身下的轮床比想象要窄，Steve差点一屁股跌落在地。但他立即爬了起来，跑到Jane的桌边。Bucky一边揉着脸一边打着哈欠，几乎撞到他身上。

“我想我明白了。”Jane说。自从他们来到实验室，Steve从没见过她休息；现在的她看上去有点像Clint的电影里的僵尸，尽管她还留有一头仿佛可以藏下一只死猫的头发。这想法刚一出现，Steve立即被自己吓到了。“该死，Barnes特工，你吃了什么止疼剂来对付腿伤？”

“唔。”Bucky声情并茂地说，然后摇了摇头。作为一个曾在前线奋战多年的战士和一个现任的秘密特工兼杀手，他并不比十三岁时更擅长摆脱睡梦。“利多卡因。”

“你同时使用了其他药物吗？”

“对，那就是……”Bucky含混不清地说出了神盾局的心理医生开给他的药物。

“我就知道！”Jane大叫，打开了一副全息投影的图像。“这是你的血液。利多卡因和精神松弛剂相互作用，某种程度上中和了花粉的效果，少说也削弱了它的强度。它们……它们依然留在你的血管里。看，这是花粉。”她把一根手指直接戳进了投影里面，手指变得闪闪发光。“它没有消失，但药物从分子层面影响了它，让它的分子结构发生了微妙的变化。我必须做个实验，看看这些花粉现在还有什么效果，但这效果显然和性欲关系不大。你有任何异样的感觉吗？什么都算。”

“这个……”Bucky挠了挠左颊，“我不知道。我想我变得有点兴奋，但也只针对——我也不是随便对谁都能兴奋起来啊。”他捏了捏鼻梁。“这太可怕了。好吧，我想到，你知道，我想到那事儿的频率比以前频繁了，但也没频繁到不正常的地步。事情没什么变化，只是变多了一点儿而已。也许是因为我周围的所有人都在干这个吧。”

Jane盯了他好一会儿，然后愤怒地叹了口气，说道：“如果和我一起困在这里的不是两个听见 _阴道_ 一词就会当即昏倒的家伙，一切都会简单得多。”

Steve缩起脑袋，以掩饰脸上的红晕，因为—— _拜托_ ！这太不公平了。他能感觉到Bucky也和他一样，他俩就像校长室里小学生。

Jane不屑地摇了摇头。“随你们便吧。所以你想告诉我的是，你的性欲可能的确提升了一点，但你依然拥有良好的自制力。”

“对。”

“那么，先生们，我相信我在几个小时内就能造出解药了。”Jane说道，露齿而笑。

~

她没开玩笑。Jane造出两种解药时，窗外的天空刚刚开始泛出黎明前的青灰色，因为雨雾而倍显阴沉。这两种解药，一个用于水源，一个用于空中播洒。经过一轮激烈的石头剪刀布混战，Steve放弃争论，同意进入下水道。但这只是因为他十分确定自己1944年时驾驶小型飞机的30秒经验如今根本派不上用场。

Bucky动身去撬开一架飞机，开始清扫纽约的花粉。而此时，Steve还留在原地犹豫不决，想确认Jane至少在外面变得安全之前能照顾好自己。“向我保证你会睡上一会儿，博士。”他说，用他一贯的命令口吻说笑道。

“弱者才需要睡眠。再靠着佳得乐撑上几天，也许我就能搞定M理论什么的了。”看到Steve忍辱负重地长叹一声，她微笑着挥了挥手，“我不会有事的，别担心。只是，在所有人都跑去脱裤狂欢的时候，我却被困在实验室里努力拯救世界，这感觉略有些不爽罢了。”

【关于M理论，百度有话说：M理论是为“物理的终极理论”而提议的理论，希望能藉由单一个理论来解释所有物质与能源的本质与交互关系。其结合了所有超弦理论（共五种）和十一维的超引力理论。】

“我明白你的意思。”Steve说道，目光垂向地面。至少她还有……独处的机会。

Jane拍了拍他的手臂。“我很为你难过，Steve。”

Steve惊愕地看着她。“为什么？”

“我猜这事儿对你来说更加不爽。”她解释道，突然满脸都挂上了深深的同情和理解，“我还以为，假如有任何人会利用这次全城性的性爱狂欢，那个人就是你和Barnes特工。好吧，Tony显然也会，还有Darcy——哦，所以我认识的绝大多数人都会趁机占个便宜。但是你知道，大家都觉得你们两个有权得到快乐。这有实在点不公平。”

“什么？”Steve重复道，然后强迫自己把话结结巴巴地说出来，“我——我不懂你的意思。”

“没关系。”Jane再次拍了拍他的手臂，“只有一个建议：如果是因为有什么愚蠢的骑士精神困住了你，你还可以试试惊喜之吻呢。既简单又安全。我试过好多次，十分有用。”

Steve张口结舌地盯着她看了半天，直到终于找回了礼貌。他意识到，无论Jane刚刚给他的建议有多么古怪，他也应该为此表示感谢。于是他表示了感谢，在她重新开口之前落荒而逃。谈论他对Bucky显而易见到 _众所周知_ 的渴求已经够糟了，他可不想听她再说出更可怕的话来。

~

失去了Bucky的陪伴，独自一人穿梭在纽约死气沉沉的街道间为城市的供水系统撒药，感觉十分无聊。尽管如此，在这段仿佛长达数年的时间里，Steve第一次不必一边同困惑、尴尬和欲望搏斗，一边挣扎着保持理智。不到两个小时，他已经完成了任务，在复仇者大厦的楼顶上观赏日出，等待Bucky的到来。他的思绪不断飘回到他们藏在审讯室里的那一刻，不断回想起Bucky双眼之中一闪而过的熟悉光芒。既熟悉，又陌生，因为Steve从未见过他用这样的目光望向自己。他在回忆中闭上双眼，展开想象。他想象着，如果他并未束手不前，而是主动出击；如果他既没有因为困扰着他的麻烦而挨揍也没有因此遭到嘲笑；如果Bucky万一也持有相同的感受，那么事态又会如何朝着截然不同的方向继续发展。

Steve告诉自己别再这么多愁善感。他坐在屋顶边缘，脚下是万层高厦，他几乎可以将整座城市尽收眼底，同时体会它的渺小和宏大。他一向喜欢高处，升出纽约天际的朝阳可谓一道美景。Steve竭尽全力将细节刻进脑海，以便在日后把它画上纸面。但他还没决定要用粉蜡还是水彩。

Bucky在他身后发出了足够响亮的声音，因此，当他“嗨”地打了个招呼并坐到Steve身边的屋顶上时，Steve才没有吓得跳起来。“完事儿了。我给Fury打了电话，神盾局和军队在几个小时之内就会进驻纽约。我还把Foster博士带上了天空母舰，他们希望听她汇报情况。真是糟糕的一周啊，不是吗？”

Steve笑了起来。“的确。”他略微挪动身体，将他们的肩膀贴到一起；Bucky也靠到了他身上，“比Brno那次还糟糕？”

“那倒没有。我没中枪，不是吗？你也没干任何傻事，又添一分。”Bukcy笑道；Steve推了他一把。“面对这样的一场危机，我却什么也没干，连我自己都难以相信。”他夸张地叹了口气，“全赖你。”

“哦，当然赖我。”Steve翻了翻眼珠，“我想保护你的名誉和尊严啊。”

“什么名誉，什么尊严？”Bucky对他露出微笑。风吹乱了他的头发，让他看起来显得更加年轻——好像他让Steve _觉得自己_ 也变得年轻，好像他只需一个微笑就可以卸下压在Steve双肩上的几十年沉重光阴。他的确可以。他们似乎依然只有十七岁，坐在孤儿院的屋顶上，一边喝着违规私藏的酒精一边相顾而笑，进而爆发出不可抑制的欢快笑声。

Steve看着Bucky的微笑渐渐淡去，只有唇边还挂着一丝若隐若现的笑意。“你知道吗？”他说，“我想我已经厌倦了等待。”

这句话完全出乎Steve的意料，他把过去几天中他们的所有对话都回放了一遍，试图寻找联系，却一无所获。“等待什么？”

“等你明白。”他伸出手，指节沿着Steve的颌线一路下滑，直到扶住他的后颈，然后——停在了那里。Steve无法呼吸。他知道这意味着什么，而且Bucky对此想必也了然于心。他给他提供了一个机会，让他退却、拒绝，或是在羞愤之中从复仇者大厦上一跃而下——这荒谬的想法令Steve不由露出微笑。他只能微笑，因为他又一次看见了Bucky眼中那种既熟悉又陌生的目光。也许、也许，是这一周以来种种不可思议的现象令Bucky生出了那样的目光；也许，在魔法消散，一切重归常态之前，他可以拥有它，享受它。

也许，在审讯室的时候他不该等待Bucky采取行动。也许那就是Bucky所能做到的极限，也许Steve自己也应该有所行动。

他向前倾身，看着Bucky睁大双眼，然后他们吻到了一起。实实在在的、真真正正的亲吻，和Steve想象中的感觉一模一样，却又截然不同。它甚至没有初吻的美好，因为他们的鼻子撞到了一块儿，Bucky还发出了鱼类濒死时窒息声；他们竟然没像一对儿可怜的傻瓜一般从屋顶上直接摔下去，简直是个奇迹。但接着，Bucky张开了嘴，突然之间，它变成了最最美妙的吻。他们滑动的舌头潮湿而炽热，全能的神啊，这种感觉深入骨髓。

他们分开喘息的时候，Bucky盯着Steve，仿佛Steve刚刚又长出了另一个脑袋。“上帝。”他设法说道，声音嘶哑，“我……”他紧紧抓住Steve的头发，再次亲吻他，嘴唇轻柔相贴，干爽、谨慎，令人心痛。“我无法相信你。”他喃喃低语，抵住Steve的额头，“那么多年，我那些愚蠢的期盼。期盼，Rogers。绝望的期盼。”

“哦。”Steve说，感到天旋地转，“我还以为只有我，只有我在期盼。”

“我现在恨死你了。”Bucky向他宣布，然后将Steve一把推倒在地，狠狠地亲吻着他，仿佛想要这样夺去他的生命。也许这就是Jane所谓的惊喜之吻。Steve暗忖。它的确效果惊人。Bucky跨坐在他腰间，在他们的制服、军械和枪带所容许的限度内尽可能地贴近他，双手扶住Steve的面颊，手臂撑起身体。Steve满不在乎地仰面躺在沙砾上，姿势笨拙不堪，但他希望这一幕永远不要结束。一旦Bucky停止亲吻，也许他就会重拾理智，意识到亲吻Steve是个多么糟糕的主意。然而Bucky伏下身来，令他们胯部相抵，即使隔着两层制服，Steve也能感觉到他的勃起。他的大脑顿时一片空白。

直到他听见直升飞机的声音渐渐靠近为止。还没等Steve意识到发生了什么，Bucky就已经从他身上滚落在地，仰面朝天，两把枪一齐对准声音传来的方向。然后他眨了眨眼，有些困惑。“对哦。”他说，“这儿是楼顶。”

“我们进去吧。”Steve提议。Bucky给了他一个热切的注视，他感到烈火和寒冰同时向他袭来。这种奇怪的感觉和天气毫无关系，与之密切相关的是Bucky不断飘向他唇间的目光。

他们不仅设法进入了大厦，还在电梯里保持了不少于三英尺的距离，小心翼翼地避免望向对方。这是件好事：如果他们立即动手，Steve不认为他们还能离开电梯。他感觉到身旁的Bucky呼吸加快，不耐烦地扭动着身体。他们就像两块相反的磁极，努力抗拒着彼此之间的引力。Steve真想为此揍上自己一顿：他们本能在几十年前就走到这步境地。可惜现在他只能注意到Bucky轻柔的呼气声和呼气声。电梯终于响了，Bucky带着一个大大的微笑转向他。

“我得冲个澡。”他挑了挑眉毛，“你要来吗？”这让Steve想起Potts小姐也问过他同样的话： _你是要来还是要走，队长？_ 然而，仅仅作为手边的一具温热躯体而被人需要，和像现在这样被人需要—— _两情相悦_ 地被人需要，二者之间却有天渊之别。Bucky注视着他，复杂的目光一言难尽，其中交织了希望、决心、难以置信，和某种Steve不愿点破的东西：它温暖而安宁，等待Steve去攫取。

“你穿得太多了。”他边说边伸手解开Bucky制服上的搭扣，推着他走出电梯。电梯门在他们身后缓缓关闭，但Steve只能注意到与Bucky紧密相关的事物。他说不出任何俏皮话来，只能再次亲吻Bucky，微微压低身体以弥补二人之间的身高差距。然后，他推着Bucky一路退向浴室。

路上发生了几个小插曲：先是Bucky一把抓住Steve的手臂推到浴室的门板上，未经加固的门板无法根本承受一名超级士兵二百余磅的冲击；接着，Steve在把Bucky按向洗手台时忘记控制力道，Bucky痛呼一声，用左手撑住身体，洗手台就这么完蛋了，碎瓷撒得满地都是。看到Steve想要清扫地板，Bucky嘀咕了一句，“苍天在上，我是不是还得去挂个故障检修的告示啊。”然后拉着Steve的腰带将他拖进了淋浴间。其实，挂个故障检修的告示似乎的确是个不错的主意。但这得等会儿再说了。

不幸的是，他们同样也砸坏了淋浴间。此时此刻，Bucky正一边挂在Steve身上一边尝试挣脱裤子的束缚。他咯咯地笑了起来，笑个不停。

“Bucky，你真是破坏气氛。”Steve抱怨道，但Bucky的唯一的回应却是撑住墙壁笑得愈发开心。因此，Steve试了下“惊喜之吻”。它就像一个魔法，伴随着Bucky吐进他口中的笑声，伴随着Bucky在他颈后留下的抓痕，它让Steve再次坠入爱河。

水太烫了；花洒刚一打开，Bucky就把Steve推倒水流下方，踢掉脱了一半的裤子。他们一丝不挂、身躯温热，拥吻一处。肾上腺素爆发的余韵变成了某种更加美妙的东西：暖意攀上Steve的脊柱，Bucky碰触到的所有地方都变得灼热发烫，他的神经末端开始熊熊燃烧。

Bucky的双唇滑下他的咽喉，Steve仰起头颅。他不知道他们究竟是谁最先开始碰触对方的；也许是他们不约而同伸出了手。接着，他的手指与Bucky的手指相互交缠，缓慢而平稳地抚弄着两人的分身。淋浴间对两名成年男性来说略显局促，恍惚间，Steve想知道像那样被困在墙边会不会让Bukcy感到不适。但Bucky抬起一条腿来勾住Steve的大腿，左手按上Steve的后腰。金属的触感温暖而熟悉，所以一切应该都还好。

不，何止是还好，是令人惊叹，是妙不可言。绝对值得让他等待这么久。在Bucky的双手和双唇下，Steve失去了时间的概念，但沿着脊柱一路上升的热量终于令他找回了呼吸，重重靠在Bucky身上。他张开口，想要说些什么；除了一声哽咽的呻吟，他什么也没说出来。

“我知道，”Bucky说，声音低沉而嘶哑，“我知道。”还没等Steve意识到发生了什么，他就已经跪了下去。一切发生得太过迅速，Steve无法做出任何连贯的反应；他用双手扶住湿漉漉的墙面支撑着身体，唯一能够做到的就是在剧烈的颤抖中带着支离破碎的喘息一遍又一遍地重复Bucky的名字。

Bucky满意地低哼一声，放开了他，拿右手手背抹了抹嘴。Steve滑坐到他身旁。Bucky打算说句风趣话，他知道，他能感觉到，因此Steve用他所知的最为直接的方式吻住了他，手指环住他的阴茎。这令Bucky——这令他弹了起来，臀部离开地面。于是Steve更加用力地亲吻他，加快了手上的动作。没多久，Bucky在他口中发出呻吟，缴械投降。Steve还只用到了手。

【“这令Bucky——这令他弹了起来”。这句话之所以会突然换了个代词，是因为“弹了起来”英文是buck，如果不把Bucky改成“他”，就会出现it make Bucky buck的搞笑效果。】

他们在地上坐了一会儿，呼吸着同一份空气，唯一贴合的只有额头。但这样的碰触就已经足够了。一生之中，Steve从未感到自己距离另一个人如此之近。他让水流洗净他的双手，抚摸着Bucky的头发。他从来不知道自己这么喜欢到处乱摸。

Bucky用鼻子蹭了蹭Steve的鼻子。“告诉我你准备了防护措施。”

“防护措施。”Steve重复道，思维有些迟缓，却很快明白了Bucky的意思。他感到一股热流涌上面颊。“哦。不，我没有。”面对Bucky难以置信的瞪视，他为自己辩护道：“怎么了？你和我住在一起，凭什么这算是我一个人的错？”

“好吧，随你怎么说，我去买安全套。”Bucky最后亲了他一口，短暂而甜蜜，然后站起身来。他歪着脑袋环视浴室。Steve跟随他的目光望了过去——很好。破坏略有些严重。淋浴间的门弯曲毁损，洗手台碎了一地，浴室的门板正楚楚可怜地挂在门轴上。一阵尴尬的沉默过后，Bucky转向他，勾起一侧嘴角。“Stark会杀了我们的。”

“Tony欠我的。”Steve说，握住Bucky伸出的手，关上水龙头，像湿漉漉的狗狗一样抖掉身上的水，“他欠我的太多了。实际上，想想那些乱摸、求欢和3P吧，他们全都欠我的。”

Bucky翻了翻眼珠。

~

事实证明，当赤身裸体的诱惑力远远大于相反情况时，穿上衣服并不是一件容易事。如果说Steve喜欢到处乱摸，Bucky则比他更甚十倍；每当Steve设法穿上一件衬衫，Bucky就把双手伸到衬衫里面。接着，衣服落上地面，他们又一次相拥而吻。他们错过了许多年的光阴，现在必须弥补回来。

然而，Bruce和Clint曾经告诉Steve的那些有关安全性爱的可怕言论实在是太过骇人听闻，最后Steve直接把Bucky踢出了卧室，自己则锁上大门翻找能穿的裤子。因为他们的确需要安全设施，Bucky越早动身就能越快回来。令人尴尬的是，Steve盯着半空发了好一会儿呆，回想着Bucky的笑容和双手，满脸微笑。该死，这纯属添乱。

他打电话给Fury，询问外面是否一切正常。

“Foster博士的解毒剂成效显著。”Fury对他说道，“纽约现在应该已经恢复了正常。绝大部分纽约市民似乎只想缩起来死掉算了；公众对这件事的反应……呃，我们会处理的。你和Barnes怎么样？”

“不能更好了。”Steve回答，试图掩饰住声音中愚蠢的笑意，“我在想，长官，既然我们在某种程度上使这座城市免于遭受更大的耻辱，我和Bucky，你不觉得我们可以请上一周假吗？我的意思是，如果没遇到什么大型危机的话。但我们也想享受下停工时间。”

“停工时间。”Fury重复道。

“正是，长官，停工时间。休假。也就是指你获准放下——”

“我知道那是什么意思，Rogers。”

“以防万一嘛，长官。”Steve用他最为清白无辜的语气说道。

电话的另一端传来一阵沉默。Steve不知道是否还有其他人曾向Fury请过假；即使从没有人请过假，Steve也不会感到惊讶。终于——“那就一星期。”Fury同意了，似乎对自己的决定有些懊恼。Steve没有得意。没有得意忘形。“你们要在下周四早上八点前来报到，迟一分钟都不行。”

【得意那句的原文是：“Steve doesn't punch the air. Much.”Punch the air是指那种单手握拳猛然举向空中的胜利姿势，但我想不出对应的词，只好意译了。】

“是，长官。谢谢你，长官。”

Steve计划迅速准备一份早餐，然后在床上度过当天的剩余时间，进而是一整周的剩余时间。他考虑把冰箱搬到卧室里，却又放弃了这个念头。因为他有了一个更好的新计划：在房间每一处可供使用的平面上——当然也包括厨房——落实他们厚颜无耻的渎神之举。想到这里，Steve浑身一颤，带着大大的微笑走向厨房。

然后停下了脚步，因为他所进入的厨房里面挤满了复仇者。每个人都在，看上去不知所措、无地自容，像被人踢到的狗崽一样垂头丧气——好吧，Natasha只是目光有些闪烁而已。至于Thor，尽管他明显在克制着自己，但他那副明媚灿烂的微笑根本就是在大声宣扬着他究竟享受了多少激情性爱。相反，Bruce、Clint和Tony则尽量避免望向任何人。他们多少有些萎靡不振，Steve不禁好奇他们是否睡过觉，很快他就报复性地决定他才不在意他们是否睡过。 _再然后_ ，他又开始好奇， _他_ 所经历的性爱是否正明明白白地挂在他脸上。这次他多少在意了一点儿，但也仅有一点儿而已。

“既然如此。”他开口，“你们好。”

就连被Bruce冲过来抱住都只能让Steve略有一点惊讶，这一事实再次证明了他的生活究竟有多么不可思议。“我实在是，非常非常抱歉，Steve。”他说。不过，他既没勾引Steve，也没干过别的什么事儿，所以Steve拍了拍他的后背，直到Bruce放开双手继续说了下去。他双眼圆睁，恳切的神色让Steve两耳发烫：“你必须明白你的友谊对我来说有多么重要，我绝不会干出任何损害它的事来。但如果你需要私人空间，我表示完全理解。万分抱歉。”

“多谢？”正当Steve以为事态没法变得更糟的时候，Tony也走上前来。他在Steve的胳膊上轻轻捶了一拳；Steve惊讶地躲开了，这令两人都不由畏缩。Tony退后一步。

“对不起，我把你和保时捷作比较。”他毫无语气地快速说道，双眼盯着Steve左肩上方的某个地方。桌旁的Clint发出了一声介于闷哼和呻吟之间的声音。“那比喻不仅毫无性感可言，还颇有些恶心。而且，呃，我看重的是你作为朋友和人类的身份，而不是你那副，我是说，你知道，健硕的身材。”Bruce向Tony投去一个赞赏的微笑，于是Steve明白了Tony为什么听起来会像是在背诵小抄：这番发言很可能是Bruce或Pepper帮他写好的。

“没关系。”他说，双手揉了把脸，“你们打算留下来吃个早饭什么的吗？”

众人发出一片赞同的哼哼声，Steve不由长叹。当然如此。聚众吃喝是重铸凝聚力的最佳方式。

就在此时此刻，电梯“叮”地一响，Bucky的声音随之传来。在Steve久经训练的耳中，他似乎正在哼着一首Smoke Gets in YourEyes。他站在厨房门口，穿着一件明显属于Steve的帽衫，手里拎了一串安全套。几乎是下意识地，他把安全套塞进了牛仔裤的后兜里。

【Smoke Gets in Your Eyes是一首三四十年代老电影里常见的老歌，题目直译过来是“烟雾迷蒙你的眼”什么的，歌词大概是，别人说：总有一天你会知道，爱河中的人都是瞎子，因为心生欲火之时，腾起的烟雾就会迷住你的双眼。我说：你们怎么能质疑我的爱，我的爱已经离我而去，当爱的火焰熄灭时，烟雾才会迷蒙你的双眼。】

“你瞧，伙计，我知道我道德标准不高，但我不愿意分享。”

“很好，我也不愿意。”Steve说，“他们只是过来蹭早饭的。”他似乎已经跨过了手足无措的事件视界，如今只感到一片安宁；他知道桌边的这群人早已尊严扫地，至少他不是唯一一个不知羞耻的人。“我们做点薄煎饼吧。”

【百度有话说：事件视界（event horizon），是指黑洞的边缘。一个事件刚好能被观察到的那个时空界面称为视界。譬如，发生在黑洞里的事件不会被黑洞外的人所观察到，因此我们可以称黑洞的界面为一个视界。】

“吾可助尔完成此业，Steve Rogers！”Thor声如洪钟。随着他身下的椅子一声尖叫，Thor从桌边站了起来。“吾知晓煎锅之薄饼，吾亦望知其烹饪之法。”

Bucky发出一声悲叹，“我太老了，干不来这档子烂事儿。”他嘟囔道。Steve撞了下他的肩膀，从他身边走过去拿煎锅。

“Fury给了我们一周假。”他说，努力在正确暗示出他们将要进行的种种肮脏而下流的美妙之事的同时也传达安抚的意味。

Bucky皱着眉毛望向他。“休假……那种？”

“对。就像在伦敦时那样。还记得劳军联合组织的舞会吗？你和所有人都跳了一遍，只除了我。”

“我没和 _所有人_ 都跳一遍。”Bucky反驳，“何况你想把自己留给Carter来着。”

“你和Gabe、Jim、Demier跳了舞。”Steve指出。

Bucky对他怒目而视。“然后因为我自己的麻烦遭到逮捕，接着又在一条壕沟里吐了整整两天。我还以为我们说好了呢，有关Dum-Dum那瓶尝起来和地板清洁剂一样的私酿，我们要假装什么事儿都没发生过。”Bucky在Steve的目光中叹了口气，“好吧，你这混蛋。对不起。”

“我原谅你。”Steve露出傻乎乎的微笑，难以言喻的暖意令他一阵眩晕。如果他胆子再大点，他可能会在此时此地就吻上Bucky，但他们也可以留到以后再说。他根本不在意遭到队友的围观，这一事实对现在来说就已经足够了。而且，尽管Bucky脾气暴躁，Steve知道他也同样不怎么在意。

“你们两个不是对花粉免疫吗？”Clint说，听起来兴致勃勃。

“的确免疫。”Bucky说道，看见Clint似乎想要继续逼问，他又挑起眉毛添了一句，“顺带一提，我还以为你喜欢高处呢，鹰眼。而不是……跪下来。”

Clint困惑地看着他，然后大惊失色。“你看见了——？”他用脑袋撞向桌面，“你看见了。基翅耶稣我的神啊，严冬战士看见了我在做爱。我再也不要做爱了。”

【鹰眼的叹词是JesusChrist McGod。McGod似乎是指某种在麦当劳一下吃了一大堆麦乐鸡的牛人。我姑且不认为作者是打错了字。】

“拜托，至少你没试图对美国队长上下其手。”Tony说，“我是说，那个目标曾经的确列在我的人生清单上，但现在我一点也不为它感到骄傲。”

“对Steve上下其手是你的人生目标之一？”Natasha好奇满满，困惑地追问。

“是玷污国家偶像。”Tony耸了耸肩膀，“现在我要把它和我热吻国务卿的经历联系起来。”

“哇哦。”Clint说，脑袋始终放在桌上，“没有任何词汇可以形容我有多想把这句话从我大脑里抹去。”

“你甚至还不知道我说的是哪一位国务卿。”

Clint抬起头，向Tony抛去怨毒的目光。“告诉我我就 _剁了_ 你。”

“说到人生清单，”Bruce说。他的声音平静到令所有人都闭上了嘴，转头望向他；Bruce就是有办法让别人听见他以这种方式说出来的话。“Tony，至少有一个赌局已经出结果了，不是吗？”

“正是！”Tony对天花板打了个响指，露齿而笑，“JARVIS，你知道那个赌局。谁最接近？”

“赌局。”Steve有气无力地重复。

“如果您指的是那个俗称为 _美国队长不可能永远是处_ 的赌局，”JARVIS说道，“看起来只有Fury指挥官猜到了会有一名‘经过大规模改造且身有残疾的人形武装特工’牵扯其中。”

“ _处_ 。”Steve惊叫，着实受到了冒犯。

在漫长的沉默中，Steve开始认真考虑用脑袋猛撞厨房柜台，或是把自己溺死在薄煎饼面糊里。被队友知道他和Bucky之间的最新进展是一回事，用对他缺爱生活的公然误解开设赌局就是彻底不同的另一回事了。而且连Fury指挥官在里面都有份儿。他向Bukcy投去意味深长的目光，希望Bucky能够理解他的意思： _你知道这事儿吗？_ Bucky耸了耸肩膀，挑起双眉，明显是在说： _你的朋友真是一群怪胎。_

“这也未免……太具体了吧。”Bruce说道；Tony点头补充：“让人不禁怀疑是他精心策划了有关催情花粉的整桩意外，只为赢走所有奖金。我是说，我下的赌注略有些丰厚，大概足以资助……很多场……行动……”

“他不会干这种事的。”Clint说，听来并不肯定。

“我确信他会。”Natasha说。

“看啊！”Thor洪亮的声音将将他们从越想越恐怖的深思中唤醒，“煎锅之薄饼！”

“我的天，”Bucky呻吟，“Thor，不，你不该——”

无论他原本想说些什么，他的话都被Thor开心的笑声盖了过去。煎饼上窜出火苗。Steve把脸埋进手里——说实话，这样就没人能看见他的微笑了。

~


End file.
